The Elder God
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Clulu, God of Destruction Classification: Eldritch Entity, Extradimensional God Threat level: Celestial+ Age: Unknown Gender: Inapplicable Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 2), Higher Dimensional Existence (Encompasses the Extradimensional 4D spaces and realms of the verse due to its Omnipresence), Non-Corporeal (Its true form is a non-corporeal omnipresent being), Invisibility (Can become invisible to anyone except for beings with extremely enhanced senses like D or Sacred Ancestor), Acausality (Type 4; Works under a different flow of time and comes from a different plane of existence), Flight, Telepathy (Can directly communicate with others in their mind), Dimensional Travel, Animal Manipulation (Has control over unearthly beings and creatures), Illusion Creation (Created illusion of D for the travellers following him so that they could follow the illusion despite the real D being far away from them. Created the "Illusions of Nobility"), Fear Inducement (Induced fear on the travellers of the Skybus even killing the pilot), Spatial Manipulation (Has complete control over the space of the Playground where he can make it so that it's targets would be traveling in a loop as in case of D where he kept right on going and ended up from where he started. Can distort space), Power Bestowal & Statistics Amplification (Empowered his 300 Nobility followers to the point where they could fight with the Sacred Ancestor's Elite Army of 30,000 warriors and wipe most of them out in a single day with the Army consisting of Lawrence Valcua who was the only survivor to escape. Made the Six Guardian Knights so powerful that three of them were able to wound the Sacred Ancestor and one of them was able to wound volume 18 D), Fog Creation (Can create fogs), Water Manipulation, Wind Manipulation (It's exhaling sigh is over 2000 miles/hr gale), Light Manipulation, Creation, Matter Manipulation, & Damage Reflection (Created the doorway to its fortress which is able to stand against any weapon of Nobility including the dimensional cannon. Any power applied to the door gets spiraled off in a different direction with lefty commenting how even if the door is made from tissue, it would not at all open up), Non-Physical Interaction (Was able to fight and stalemate Sacred Ancestor for a year), Magic & Life Manipulation (Was able to turn his Three remaining Guardian Knights into human from stone), Darkness Manipulation, Absorption (Absorbed/Swallowed half of the Sacred Ancestor's army with it's shadow), BFR (Spirited Away the victim of nobility from within the group of survivors), Reality Warping (Reality warped a floor of the Fortress into a milky way galaxy with endless space), Quantum Manipulation (Has control over the Dirac Sea), Sound Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Was able to turn the human followers into Nobles), Energy Manipulation, Lifeforce Absorption (Was going to absorb the life force of the sacrifices to heal itself and become free of it's sealing), Resistances to Fear and Paralysis Inducement (Was unaffected by D's aura despite the Hunter brimming with extreme malice and rage that even shocked Lefty), and most of Sacred Ancestor's abilities (Stalemated a full-powered Sacred Ancestor for over a year to the point Sacred Ancestor was so exhausted that he had to sleep for a century to regain his powers) Physical strength: At least Universal+ Level, Likely Low Multiversal Level (Is a Nigh-Omnipresent entity and has physically fought and stalemated the Sacred Ancestor) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe+, Likely Low Multiverse (Is an Extradimensional Eldritch Entity from a different plane of existence who was a threat to the entire "World" which could mean the Universe in context. Was able to stalemate a full-powered Sacred Ancestor for over a year to the point the latter was so exhausted that he had to sleep for a century to regain his powers. Was stated to be Everywhere twice which means that he encompasses the different realms of the verse that consists of many universes and Extra-Dimensional 4D realms and dimensions. It is likely way more powerful than top tier Greater nobles such as Lawrence Valcua and even his minions were able to fight Volume 18 D and hurt him. Its mere death throes in a vastly weaker form was able to affect Time and speed it up to the point it felt that the Earth's rotation sped up) Durability: At least Universe+, Likely Low Multiverse (Stalemated a full-powered Sacred Ancestor for over a year to the point Sacred Ancestor was so exhausted that he had to sleep for a century to regain his powers. Even then he was not killed but merely sealed by the Sacred Ancestor and weakened heavily) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Was stated to be Everywhere twice in the novel and could fight as well as Stalemate the Sacred Ancestor for over a year) Intelligence: Likely Cosmic Genius (Has extensive knowledge of the cosmos and likely on par with the Sacred Ancestor due to their fight being a stalemate for over a year) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Could fight as well as Stalemate the Sacred Ancestor for over a year and can still remain active for over 10,000 years) Range: At least Universal+, Likely Low Multiversal (Was stated to be literally Everywhere in the verse) Weakness: None Notable Standard equipment: None Notable Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Light novel Category:Flying Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Omnipresent Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Sound user Category:Magic user